


Everything's Made [To Be Broken]

by solarbaby614



Category: The Tribe (TV 1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not happy to see me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Made [To Be Broken]

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 AU where Lex and Trudy are siblings. Lex wasn't there when Bray brought Trudy in.

 

"It seems you've missed all the excitement," Zandra greeted him as he started up the staircase.

Lex frowned and paused. "What do you mean?"

"Bray’s back and he brought a friend with him. A very personal friend," there was no missing the infliction in her voice or what it meant.

His grip tightened on the railing until his knuckles went white. "Why the hell would you all let him do that?" Lex growled.

Zandra looked affronted by the accusation, crossing her arms. "We couldn't very well throw her out, could we?" She replied.

"Why not?"

There was giggling and all of a sudden Patsy, Paul and Cloe shot past him down the stairs.

“Where are you three off in such as hurry?” Zandra asked after them, very pointedly ignoring Lex.

"We're going to find stuff for the baby," Patsy said glancing back towards them, her hand wrapped around Paul's wrist, who looked reluctant.

"Baby?" snapped Lex. "What baby?"

"Like I said Lex," Zandra replied, arching an eyebrow. "Personal friend."

-

Trudy was starting to drift off when she heard the voices. The covers were cocooned around her, just shy of too warm but she felt more comfortable curled up on that couch than she could remember being for a long time. It was safe and warm in her own little world.

".... I don't care. They have to go."

"But--."

"I don't know how you let this happen anyways."

The tone nagged at her conscious, familiar in ways like before, and her eyes blinked opened blearily. The world around her slowly came into focus and she shifted, wrapping an arm around her stomach in an unconscious protective gesture.

She could make out the figure coming down the hall through the glass windows. He was turned toward the other boy she had meet earlier, the sweet one who had helped her to the couch; the posture was familiar and so was the defensive stance and the way he was strutting her way. There was a moment when he turned and Trudy froze, her eyes widening.

By the time he had reached the entrance to the room, she was sitting up, the blanket pulled around her should.

"Hey," he snapped her and she turned.

Trudy could see the moment when Lex realized who she was and he went still, a sharp hiss echoing through the room. The other boy hovered over his shoulder, obviously wanting to intrude but holding back. "Hi Lex."

"Trudy," was all he said.

For one horrible moment she thought he was going to turn and leave. She offered him a sheepish grin in response. "Not happy to see me?"

"Lex?" the other boy prodded him curiously.

That got him moving and he offered her a weak smirk. "Of course. I'm always happy to see my favorite sister. Even in," he stared down at her stomach, "your current state."

He glanced up in time to catch her glare. “But I’m going to kill him.” There was no rage in his voice, it was stated calmly. It wasn’t a threat; it was a state of fact. “He did this to you and I’m going to kill him.”

A hand shot out and wrapped itself around his wrist, as he turned to leave. “No! Don’t!” Trudy tugged on his arm weakly and he turned back to look at her. “Please?” she pleaded. He didn’t try to move away which she counted as a win in situation, even if the look of murder was still in his eyes. “Just… stay.”

Her grip tightened, as if she would try and stop him if he left. Lex had a feeling she actually would.

“I missed you,” she offered.

And there it was, a slight twitch, almost a wince. Lex heaved a sigh and sat down next her awkwardly, stiffening when she leaned against his shoulder, her hand resting on her stomach. “Manipulative brat,” he muttered.

She laughed against his shoulder.

“Sister?” Ryan asked weakly, still standing in the doorway.


End file.
